Never Forget
by ninja without a gun
Summary: Max and Fang are searching for a place to settle down while the flock stay with Dr. M for a little. What will hapeen between Max and Fang? And why does Fang keep starring at Max?
1. Searching

**She is so beautiful. I cant keep my eyes off of her. She is my best friend, and my soul mate. She just doesn't know it yet, but she will. I just have to think of a way to tell her. But I will. Soon**

**Max waved a hand in front of my face. I realized I was starring.**

"**You okay?" She asked with worry shining in her eyes. I nodded.**

"**Whatever." She said and I saw hurt flicker in her eyes before it disappeared. **

"**I just zoned out" I said quickly so I wouldn't upset her.**

"**Okay. Do you think the flock miss us?" She asked. **

**So here is the story. Max and I are out searching for a private, deserted island for the flock to settle down on since we have finally destroyed Itex.**

**And saved the world! **

**Max, Iggy, and I are now 16 (I think), Nudge is 13, Gasman is 10, Angel is 8. **_(A/N: book5 does not exist in my story… so fang and max have not gotten together.)_

* * *

"**Of course they miss us" I said in a serious tone. **

"**I…" She started to say something but stopped and looked away from me.**

"**I have something to tell you." She said still looking everywhere else but at me.**

"**Shoot." I said. She sounded so serious.**

"**I lo-" She got cut off when…**

**To be continued… TEEHEE!!! CLIFFEE!!! R&R **


	2. Lost Shorts

_Previously…_

"**I lo-" She got cut off when…**

* * *

… **when a flock of Blue Jays burst out of the bushes.**

"**AHHH!" Max screamed and jumped about a foot into the air. I smirked. She glared.**

"**Aha. So what were you going to say?" I asked trying to get her back on subject.**

"**Okay… um…I l-l-lost… your favorite pair of black basketball shorts." She finished quickly. My eyes widened before I could stop them. She put on a look of innocence. I playfully glared.**

**I don't care about the shorts but it is always fun to mess with Max.**

**She saw my glare and said "Oh… I'm sooo scared." She said with a smirk. I kept glaring. Then an idea popped into my head.**

**Max must have seen the evil glint in my eyes because she started to back away slowly. **

"**Now Fang…lets not do anything that you might regret…or go to jail for." She said still backing away and I was slowly getting closer to her.**

"**Trust me. I won't regret this." I said and pounced onto her with incredible speed.**

"**AHHH… AHA…STOP…STOP FANG… AHA… PLEASE…PLEASE STOP…HA HA HA HA HA…PLEASE STOP FANG!" She screamed while giggling as I tickled her. She was most tickelish on her rib cage. I saw her tears running down her face from laughing so hard. I stopped. Then I noticed that I was straddling her waist. **

**Max was still trying to catch her breath. Then she noticed the position we were in. Well, crap.**

"**Um…Fan-" She started to say but I cut her off when I brought my lips down to hers.**

**_DUN DUN DUN!!! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? DOES MAX LET FANG KISS HER OR DOES SHE RUN AWAY? YOU NEVER KNOW! I CAN JUST SEE YOU WAITING IN ANTICAPATION... KINDA... I KNOW I CANT WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!... JK... I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS...BECAUSE IM THE WRITER...WELL IM BABBELING SO IM JUST GOING TO GO ON WITH THE STORY!....LATER :P_**


	3. Huh?

My lips met hers and she stiffened. Then she relaxed. Her hands went into my hair and pulled my face closer to her and deepened the kiss.. I put my hands on her waist and brought her body against mine. My heart was pounding and burned as our kiss grew deeper. More and more I thought my heart would burst and I would die from lack of oxygen. So I did what any sane man would do. I kept kissing her and thought if I died right now that it wouldn't be so bad. But I had to give max some air too. So I pulled away far enough to drag in a ragged breath. Max was breathing just as heavy as me. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes but it felt like hours. Just looking in her eyes.

"Max…" I whispered softly. " We need to get some sleep." I laid down in a soft patch of grass. Max was leaning into side with her head resting on my chest. My arm was around her waist while my other hand was buried in her hair. Making slow circles on the back of her neck. After awhile I could tell she was asleep by the sound of her even breathing. I looked up and watched the stars. I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with the sun shining down on my face. I winced at how bright it was. I looked over at max. Only to find her gone. I jumped up.

"MAX!" I yelled. I was looking around frantically. Spinning in circles but finding nothing. I finally got dizzy so I had to stop spinning so much. I stopped and tried to hear something. I heard crunching leaves. Like someone walking.

"Hey Fang what's with- agh" Max was cut off when I dragged her against me and crushed her to my chest.

"mhmnmhnmnhm" She mumbled into my shirt. I pulled her away and kissed her hard.

When I pulled back we were both breathing heavily.

"Where were you? I was looking for you forever and screaming your name" I almost yelled at her.

"Geese. I was gone like 10 minutes. The reason I didn't hear you was I found a river and was washing up." She said her "fang-is-to-protective-and-it's-getting-annoying" voice. I just not noticed that her "tan" was gone and her hair was wet.

"Oh. Well why didn't you wake me up?" I said.

"You looked adorable when you slept so I didn't want to wake you." She said like she was talking to a cute little baby and pinched my cheeks. I slapped her hand away gently. She laughed. God, she was beautiful.

The way the sun hit her face and- hey wait since when am I so lovey dovey ? Just forget I said any of that.

I leaned down to kiss her but she stepped back quickly and shook her finger at me like I was a kid trying to get into the cookie jar before dinner. There was a gleam in her eyes.

" No kissing. You need to get cleaned up. You stink." She said playfully and waved her hand in front of her nose.

" Well, what if I gave you no choice but to kiss me?" I said and got the satisfaction of seeing her blink in surprise.

" I'm not scared of you." She said. Then she started to run back into the trees toward the river. I heard her laugh and I started to chase her. I caught up with her within 5 seconds because of my long legs. I tackled her but before we hit the ground I turned over fast so I cushioned our fall. I looked up into Max's laughing eyes.

She leaned down to kiss me. Our lips were a centimeter apart when we heard someone cough.

We both looked up and I saw max's eyes widen as we saw Ari standing a couple feet away with some of his goons backing him up.

"Well, isn't this sweet. Big sis and her boyfriend are having a moment." Ari said with an evil grin.

" I almost hate to ruin it. Almost." Then I saw darkness.


	4. an MUST READ! pwease

HELLO PEOPLE!!!

So… yeah…I'm kinda stuck on this story so I'm going to work on another one to get rid of my writers block…so…yeah…and if you have any ideas for what I should do in this story…that would be much appreciated…THANX :D

SUMMARY FOR MY NEW STORY…

Fang loves max. max loves fang but she's just confused…so what happens when fang uses another girl to make max jealous? Will it work? Or will it come back to haunt him?


End file.
